


The Best Female Lord in Fire Emblem [CTF]

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mind Manipulation, Multidick, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Transformation, Triple Dick, bizarre, ctf, dickgirl, hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Lucina, Corrin and Lyn are arguing over who the best female lord in the series is, when Celica decides to throw her hat in the ring. Unfortunately for the red haired priestess, the trio find her proposition laughable and begin mocking her. But Celica will not take such abuse. Using her magic, she'll show the three how much of a dickhead they are.





	The Best Female Lord in Fire Emblem [CTF]

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING* This story contains CTF (cock transformations) a weird fetish where people turn into cocks. If that doesn't sound like your thing, then probably skip out on this one.

“Well, I’m obviously the best female lord of the series!”

Lyn piped up with pride.

“I’m one of the most popular characters of all time, and my game brought the series to the US. If it wasn’t for me, Fire Emblem wouldn’t be a known series outside of Japan.”

“Oh please!” Lucina replied with skepticism. “What kind of lord is terrible in their own game? I’m one of the best units in my game. Plus, if we’re speaking of games, my game saved the series, so I’m definitely the best female lord in the series.”

“You’re not even the actual lord of your game!” Corrin shot back. “You just have the lord class! Really, I’m the best lord in the series. I’m the main, central character of not only one, but three different games. Everyone around me loves me, and my outfit is sexy and original.”

Lyn, Lucina and Corrin stood in the middle of camp endlessly arguing over who the best female lord was. The debate was heated, each trying to prove their supremacy over the other through their accomplishments and feat. But in the end, all of the girls respected each other, deeming their opponents to be worthy.

That’s when another lady approached the ring, the poised Zofian priestess, Celica. Having fought Duma and unified the entire continent of Valentia, Celica felt like she was a decent candidate for best female lord of the series. She was the first one after all! And she’d served as one of the main character of two games, surely that deserved some recognition.

“Ahem, ladies.” Celica interjected. “You’re all great in your own ways, but I think if you’re talking about the best female lord, that would be me.”

The three other lords stared at Celica with shock, mouths wide open. Celica felt a bit of pride at the reaction. She knew she was prime best female lord material, but she didn’t expect her postulation to shut them all down like that. However, much to Celicas dismay, the girls did exactly the opposite of showing her respect. They started laughing at her!

“You?” Lyn asked with disbelief. “You can’t be serious.”

“Do you even have any special qualities?” Corrin snickered mockingly.

Celica staggered back from the ridicule thrown in her direction. “Ex-excuse me?! I’ll let you know, I’m the queen of Valentia. I’ve fought a demonic mad dragon!”

“Girl, everyone’s fought mad demonic dragons.” Lyn responded degradingly.

“I’ve fought three!” Corrin blurted. Celica’s cheeks became flushed at this embarrassing oversight.

“You don’t even have a personal weapon!” Lucina added. 

“Don’t you get that ‘lady blade’ sword?” Corrin continued.

“The one that every girl can use and isn’t unique to you.” Lyn said smugly. The three girls then burst into laughter, making Celica frown with anger.

“Look now, you bitches. I am totally best female lord material.” Celica commented with ire. “I’ve won choose your legends you know!”

“So have Lyn and I.” Responded Lucina.

“People didn’t know who you were until Echoes came out!” Lyn yelled with a laugh.

“And how many alts do you have?” Corrin asked scoffingly. “Oh, that’s right! Only two! All of us only had two alts years ago.”

“But- But!” Celica was starting to crack. The sudden barrage of humiliation being thrown her way was not something the princess was used to. She needed to prove that she was a competent opponent, but nothing came to her mind. Something! There had to be something she could brag about! 

“I-I-I c-can use magic!” She stuttered, not able to think of anything better. “I’m one of the most powerful mages in my entire continent. Not only have mastered the most powerful spells known to man, my time as a possessed witch has also endowed me with powerful dark ma-”

“Psshhh!” Corrin interrupted her nonchalantly. “That’s nothing special. I can learn magic.”

“I can also technically learn magic.” Lucina added softly, knowing that in reality her magical prowess was non-existent.

“If you really think that ‘knowing magic’ is something you can brag about here, then you are decidedly out of your league, little lady.” Lyn commented harshly. “Why don’t you go and show your ‘magical powers’ at an arena? I’m sure the commoners there will be very impressed with your light show.”

Again, the three ladies burst out in laughter, falling onto each other from the sheer ridiculousness of Celica’s statements. Fumes began to blow out of Celica’s ears, her head completely colored tomato red.

“Is that so?!” She barked with rage. “You three think you’re so ‘high-and-mighty, huh? Well, I’ll show you who the best female lord really is!!!”

Not wanting to take anymore undeserved jeering, Celica began to cast a spell on the women in revenge. Magic coursed through her veins with so much power and rage that the palms of her hands turned a cold dazzling white, with bursts of flame erupting from her fingertips. Through it all, the lords kept on laughing without concern, mocking and ridiculing ruthlessly. But it would be this hubris that lead to their undoing, for none noticed the strange shimmering magic sparkles that started to surround them.

Suddenly, the girls laughing began to stop. A strange hardening sensation began manifesting all over their bodies, their extremities becoming heavier and heavier. At first, it was just a bit harder for them to move their arms. But soon it has devolved into full on body immobility. The girls were completely frozen in place, unable to move anything but the muscles on their faces. That wasn’t the worst of it either. After losing control of their bodies, their extremities started moving on their own! Their arms shifted slowly to the side of their bodies, legs standing up straight and close to each other. The three looked like a sort of human popsicle, bodies stuck together shoulder to shoulder in a rigidly straight position.

“W-What’s happening!?” Lucina yipped with fear.

“Hmmm? Are the ‘best female lords’ feeling a bit stiff?” Celica taunted them smugly.

With a devilish smile, Celica swiftly snapped her fingers, making the lords’ clothes vanish into thin air. In a second, Lyn, Lucina and Corrin were completely nude, their breasts and slits shivering from contact with fresh air. Then with a twirl of her finger, she flopped the trio face down onto the ground, their butts exposed for the world to see.

“Celica, is this your doing?” Corrin asked woefully.

“P-Please stop!” Lyn pleaded. “We’re sorry to have insulted you like that. We promise not to do it again!”

“Ehehe. What’s wrong?” Celica cackled ominously. “Shouldn’t the ‘best female lords’ in the series be able to easily escape a bit of magic?”

Celica strolled slowly toward the grounded girls, lifting her skirt and snapping her panties off in preparation for the ritual to come. She knelt calmly before the three and, using her still magically charged hands, began gently massaging their legs. A strange tingling feeling spread through the girls’ bodies. The places where she was touching were starting to feel like clay. Whenever and wherever Celica pushed their bones and muscles, their bodies effortlessly gave way. With a simple shove, Celica pressed their feet together and, nails disappearing, toes combining, their body parts instantly merged into a single square blob! She continued to massage them and mold them, until they’d formed into a round ovally shape.

Panic began to fill Corrin’s mind. “We concede! We concede!” She desperately called out. “You’re the best female lord!”

“Just please stop this!” Lyn wailed.

“I’m scared!!” Lucina weeped, tears rolling down her eyes.

“Hmmmph!” Celica scoffed at the trio. “For a bunch of self-described best female lords, you three sure are acting like a pack of sniveling creatures. No worries! When I’m done with you, you won’t have to care about status or self~”

Moving further up, Celica continued to mold the lords’ bodies to her desire, merging their six lower legs together into a single block of mass. She rubbed and sculpted them together, expanding the circular sack into a melon sized orb, before splitting this into two cantaloupe sized balls. Next, she pressed the rest of their legs together and combined them into a thick fleshy pole. She sculpted the details carefully, every vein and wrinkle being meticulously crafted, forming a spectacularly meaty and fat shaft. Celica smiled at her handiwork, proud of the beautiful shape she’d created.

Eager for the next part of her plan, Celica stood up and lowered herself towards the newly formed shaft. She pushed her crotch against the blob, her snatch splattering loudly with a wet plop as her excitement juices flowed freely onto the warm skin. Celica brought her still magically-charged hands to her pulsating organ and spread more of her magic. She pushed her pussy further and further, feeling the conglomeration of skin below her mosh and mesh with her own skin like some sort of viscous fluid. Pleasured grunts escaped through Celica’s lips as the gelatinous mixture oozed into her hole, filling every inch of her insides and connecting to her body.

Suddenly, the trio below her gasped. Their hearts stopped, their lungs seized to function, yet they were still alive and conscious. They could breathe, they could eat, they could see, but they no longer needed to do any of that to survive. Instead, they now formed parts of a greater whole, cogs of a greater machine. They felt a stronger, more dominant heartbeat govern them all, their individuality completely erased. They were now part of Celica.

Celica slowly stood up off the ground, and the horizontally frozen ladies rose along with her. Celica’s vagina was now no more, fully replaced by a huge set of heaving balls and shaft. Still, Celica was nowhere near done with her revenge. With a menacing smile, she turned her attention to the left-most girl, the blue-haired Yllisian princess Lucina.

“What’s she doing to us?!?” Lucina cried in a frantic tone.

“Hush now, little one.” Celica cooed softly. “I’m about to make the three of you actually useful~”

Taking her magical hands, Celica’s grabbed onto Lucina’s body and pushed it together. Celica’s hands glowed bright white, a tremendous amount of power running through her fingers from her massive amounts of magic. Lucina let out a soft moan, feeling her insides churn. As Celica passed her hands along other girl’s body, the lord’s body shrank and compressed together, organs collapsing, bones disintegrating. Arms, hands, breasts, waist, all collapsed and expanded into a uniform circular cylinder. Though Lucina should have been feeling inordinate amounts of pain, the girl couldn’t help but moan as a pleasant warmth embraced her whole. Nothing remained undestroyed but her digestive system, which was shortened and simplified into a single direct tube from the back of Lucina’s head to deep into the large shaft and Celica’s body. With Celica’s hands passing through Lucina’s neck, none of the girl’s original body remained but her head, everything else transformed into a veiny throbbing penis shaft.

“Ughhh…” Lucina groaned semi-deliriously. “I feel weird.” The girl could now move her modified body, though in a very limited matter. She craned her new body/neck and looked around, not really understanding what was going on.

Corrin and Lyn gasped as they saw Lucina in their peripheral vision. They couldn’t believe what was happening. Corrin began trying to shake herself free in desperation, complete and utter terror filling her mind. “Let me go!!!” She thrashed her head left and right wildly. Yet her body wouldn’t move a single inch.

With a smile on her face, Celica turned to the middle girl, Corrin. Just as she’d done to Lucina, she wrapped her hands around Corrin’s body and began to slowly shift them upwards. Corrin’s arms merged into her body, waist blowing up in turn to meet them and form a singular round structure. Her breasts, perky and large, deflated and shrank at Celica’s touch, while her back fattened up. Her neck grew thick and round, so much so that Corrin felt a bit choked up from the sudden change, as her innards transformed into a single tube from her mouth to Celica’s body. Soon, Corrin was nothing more than her neck/body and her head.

As Corrin’s transformation finalized, the girl was finally able to somewhat move her new strange body. Anxiety filled her mind. “I- I don’t-! I don’t want to be a- glurk…” Suddenly, Corrin’s limited movement was further impaired, a strange hardness coming over her. And odd wave of dizziness began to manifest in her mind, making it hard for her to think as her body became rigid and sturdy, her face pointing upwards with stillness.

Lucina looked over at Corrin with worry. “Corrin are you ok?! I-! urk…” The same stiffness came over Lucina, the blue-haired girl not being able to move as freely as she previously could. It’s not like any movement at all was impossible, Lucina just found it hard to stay in any position save for stretched out straight, and it was even harder thanks to the strange fuzziness that affected her mind. 

Celica chuckled as her two new organs flared up to life, neither of them realizing what was going on. She happily turned her attention to the last of three, the smuggest of them all, the right-most girl, Lyn. Lyn knew what fate awaited her, and she knew she could do nothing about it. So Lyn didn’t try to resist. Like the proud Sacean warrior she was, she simply resigned herself to this terrible destiny. 

The magical hands pressed against Lyn’s body and began compacting it together. Lyn moaned. She didn’t expect the prices of having her body melted into a single cylindrical shaft to feel as good as it did. It was strange, feeling her organs and bones being repurposed into pure sensitive flesh, but somehow also oddly natural. Regardless, Lyn would not let this break her. Even if she was horribly deformed, if she stooped to panic of worry, she would only let Celica win. The right thing to do was to bide her time and find a way to fix this later. As Celica’s hands passed over Lyn’s neck, she was just like Lucina and Corrin.

Lyn craned her neck towards Celica, bearing an unamused face. “You know, just because you do this to us, that doesn’t make you the best- blukk…”

“Oh, shut up you dickhead.” Celica commented comically as the same strange stiffness affected Lyn too.

With their transformations finalized, the three lords pointed outwards, straight and erect. Their bodies stiffly forcing them to face forward, their minds slightly dazed by a strange encompassing heat. The three were no longer human, they were merely penises, just a part of Celica’s body and nothing more. All that remained of their old bodies was their heads, everything else was shaft and balls. Celica smiled deviously over the trio of dicks. It was time for the finale.

After discharging the magic from her hands, Celica lowered her arms towards her new organs. She placed one hand on Lucina’s body and one on Lyn’s, gently cooing at the sweet sensation of touching her new cocks. She was going to enjoy this~ Slowly, she began to pull and push the skin on both shafts, gently moving her soft feminine hands back and forth. Lucina and Lyn couldn’t help but moan loudly as their minds exploded with pleasure from strange new sensations.

“Wh-Wh-Whatt’r-re y-you d-doing to ussss??~” Lyn sang sweetly.

“What is this… glukp! Strange feeling?~” Lucina cried out.

Soon, Celica began to pump her hands faster and faster, her two girldicks shivering wildly from the increasing stimulation. Lucina groaned in ecstasy, eyes rolling back, mouth hanging open. She didn’t know what was happening, only that her brain was firing off dopamine like it was a machine gun. Her thoughts fizzled out, logical reasoning being replaced by pure lust. Not a single thing filled her mind except for desire for more.

On the other side, Lyn fared a little bit better against the mental assault. Gritting her teeth, she tried her best not to be corrupted by the copious amounts of pleasure that blew off in her brain. But it was a losing battle. With every pump, a little bit of Lyn’s defenses was chipped off, a small voice in the back of her head pleading for her to give in. And every second the voice grew stronger. Lyn accidentally let out another cute moan. Why was it so hard to get her body to obey her commands?!

Meanwhile, Corrin was gently nestled between Lucina and Lyn. Luckily for her, Celica only had two hands, so Corrin would not be tortured the same way her peers were, though that did not mean she was free of torment. Corrin turned left and right rapidly, wistfully looking at Lucina and Lyn’s pleasured faces. She knew that what was happening to them was horrible. She knew that she did not want that to happen to her. Yet for some strange reason, her body longed for Celica’s touch, imagining as her slim fingers touched Corrin’s hot skin. Corrin let out a needy whine, strange tasting saliva dripping down her mouth. She… She-! She wanted to-! NO! She needed to get pleasured!!! Corrin was one of Celica’s dicks too, why was she not getting any love? Her mind inflamed by lust, Corrin began to thrash about her body left and right, copious amount of precum flowing through her mouth.

Celica giggled as she noticed the desperate middle penis. She couldn’t believe how fast the cute dragon member had given up to her urges. Not wanting to disappoint, Celica quickly sandwiched Corrin between Lucina and Lyn, pressing her three dicks harshly together. The trio of cocks moaned out in unison, like a choir singing a song of lust. By now, a good amount of pre drooped from all of their lips. Their bodies shivered eagerly, eyes thoroughly dazed in a haze of arousal. Whatever resistance they had before, it had been all but destroyed by a ravaging need that hardened their bodies with Celica’s blood. The desires of humans no longer resided in their heads, only the pure intoxicating lust of dicks remained.

Soon, Celica began to furiously masturbate her dick with her two hands, grunting lowly with pleasure as the ecstasy of having three gigantic dicks attached to her finally reached her mind. Teeth clenched and expression stern, she moved her hands with a viciousness that was uncommon of the gentle princess, like a wolf that was violently trying to claw off a bit of meat from a particularly strong bone. She pressed the three dicks with disregard, their faces mashing together cheek to cheek. Celica couldn’t believe how good it felt to jack off her dicks. And not just the physical sensation either, but also the sweet revenge she’d obtained. The thought of reducing these bitchy self-important women to nothing more than organs for her pleasure aroused her to no end. Pleasured groans escaped the girl’s mouth. Celica bent forward, letting her hands move faster and faster. She couldn’t stop, she was so close to achieving the apex of pleasure.

If Celica was having trouble managing her pleasure, then the three lords attached to her were faring much much worse. Their faces stuck in a perpetual state of bliss, a slick fountain of pre constantly flowing from their mouths, the three girls gasped and moaned as their brains were assaulted with pleasure. On the left, Lucina looked at the sky absentmindedly, innocently letting all the foreign sensations trample over her mind at will. Lyn on the opposite end, gritted her teeth and shook wildly, eyes and eyebrows twitching as she tried to maintain some sort control under the tremendous pressure, a task that entirely fruitless. And in the middle, Corrin’s body vibrated with earnest joy, blissfully accepting the wonders of being a dick. All of them reacted differently, but all of them were experiencing the same thread. Cum, cum, cum, CUM!!! Their minds clamored for release, bodies ready to spurt. They wanted to ejaculate. They needed to CUM!

Their bodies grew hotter, veins pulsating, balls throbbing with warm seed. Celica winced with a moan, her hands moving at top speed. She could feel it. Her sperm was already traveling through her thick and long shafts. She held her dicks tightly in her hand. She was going to orgasm! Her body bucked backwards, legs shaking as the full force of climax overcame her.

The first one to release sperm was Corrin. At first, the dribble of pre inconspicuously turned into a gentle dribble of sperm. But Corrin couldn’t have that! She wanted a grand explosion, a massive burst! An orgasm of the biggest proportions. Corrin put her entire mind into exploding sperm from her mouth, and her effort was rewarded. In a few seconds, Corrin’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, as a geyser of spunk jetted from her mouth, sending little bits of her brain with it and encompassing her body in pure bliss.

Next was Lucina, who showed no resistance nor rush. When she felt the gush of cum pas through her mouth, she simply and happily opened her mouth and let it all burst out, sending lines of cum onto the floor below her. She bobbed up and down rapidly, smile on her face while cum dripped down her nose, as her entire body and mind were enraptured in the sensations of penile stimulation. She understood it now. This was her purpose, this was what she was supposed to do, how she was supposed to feel. She was a penis.

Finally, there was Lyn, who trembled softly in place. Lyn tried her hardest to hold her orgasm and ejaculation back. Shutting her lips closed, Lyn’s cheeks quickly puffed up full of sperm as the wave of seed flowed into her head, cum coursing so rapidly that it began to leak through her nose. However, despite her efforts to stop the fierce jizz flow, Lyn couldn’t help but cave a few milliseconds right after Lucina, sending all the accumulated sperm flying through the air. It was just too much to handle. Though she could not fully feel her comrade dicks’ sensations, the magnitude of their climax was large enough that it ignited a flame inside of Lyn’s mind. In an instance, all the resistance melted away and Lyn’s mouth curled into a smile as warm seed shot out unimpeded. 

Celica moaned blissfully as her dicks erupted with gallons upon gallons of sperm. Her hands continued to jack off Lucina and Lyn, her brain still stuck on performing those orgasm-seeking pre-climax motions. It was honestly wonderful. Her dicks continuously pumped out more and more jizz like every good little penis should do. They produced so much sperm that a small pond was starting to form at Celica’s feet, and it showed no sign of stopping. What’s more, the cocks were even enjoying the orgasm. There wasn’t an ounce of sadness, fear, hate, or self-centeredness in them. Celica was happy, so they were happy, that’s all that mattered. 

Unfortunately, Celica could not keep cumming forever. Though her cocks spewed semen for what felt like an eternity, eventually the flow of her sperm slowed down, mighty streams turning into sluggish dripping dribbles. With a fulfilled sigh, Celica relaxed her body, as she felt her three magnum dicks gradually softening. A smug expression crept upon the princess’ face. She could not see her cocks’ faces, but she knew that she had totally broken them. Celica proudly held the limpening mansticks in her hand, rubbing her trouser snakes as one would rub a family pet. 

“Good job girls~” Celica cooed sweetly. “How are you feeling?”

“Oh, that was amazing Mistress Celica!” Lucina perked up through her exhaustion, cum still dripping from her lips. With her body no longer under the spell of arousal, the dick could finally turn to face her master. “Your masturbations always feel great Mistress, I am thankful that you treat us so well! If there’s anything you wish from us, we are happy to oblige. Oh! I can feel your bladder is a bit full. If you want to use me to release I-!”

“That was AWESOME!” Suddenly Corrin interrupted. She quickly lapped up all the remainder sperm into her mouth and swallowed it up gleefully. “I only wish you would have lasted longer… Not to say that your stamina is bad or anything, Mistress Celica! I’m just still a bit heated up. Maybe we could for another round~?”

“Bah, tone it down you hornball.” Lyn reprimanded the other penis seriously. A gesture that was diminished by the fact that her face was covered in various fluids. “Mistress Celica has already blessed us with this act of pure pleasure. There is more to a dick than lust. Now we must remain as we are, large, commanding and powerful so we can bring respect and pride to our Mistress. We can’t do that if we’re only thinking about climax.”

Celica let out a little giggle. “You three sure are enjoying being gross dicks, huh? Aren’t you supposed to be ‘good female lords’?”

The trio of dicks turned to look at Celica with confusion, before bursting into laughter. “Us? Lords? Oh Mistress Celica, how comical!” Lucina exclaimed between laughs.

“I mean, just look at us!” Corrin added. “Is this what a ‘female lord’ should look like?”

“No, we’re not female lords. We’re nothing more than your dicks, Mistress.” Lyn proudly commented. “Tools only to be used for your desire. The only female lord here is you Mistress. And the best one as well, if I might say.” The two other dicks nodded in agreement.

“That’s right…” Celica agreed smugly. It appeared like the magnitude of her orgasm had messed with her dicks’ minds, for they could no longer remember their time as human beings. Now they were more than happy to serve Celica as her stinking large cocks, nothing more than tools for her pleasure. Just as she had planned all along. 

“Oh man, I wonder if we can get Mistress Celica to have sex with someone. I can’t remember the last time we got laid.” Corrin said, entering a tastily horny daydream. “Mmmm… That Marth boy is pretty cute. I bet his sweet little butt is- blurk!” Suddenly, Corrin’s body began to grow stiff again.

“Damn it Corrin!” Lyn reprimanded her. “What did I just say?! If you keep thinking about sex then- glukp!” Soon, Lyn’s body quickly followed, the taste of sperm in her mouth still fresh.

“You guys! We can’t get excited again so soon! We just helped Mistress Celica get off- grupk!” The overall arousal in Celica’s system was too much to resist, so Lucina too grew aroused and erect. “We’re sorry Mistress Celica!” Lucina wailed, her face flushed with lust. “We just couldn’t contain ourselves.”

Celica puffed with self-importance. “That’s alright girls. What else can I expect from a bunch of dicks?”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, here's a little story I made as an accompaniment to some pictures by Melding Embrace (http://www.furaffinity.net/user/meldingembrace/). He made a picture for me as a birthday gift, so I 100% had to make a story along with it. Please show him a lot of love since he's a good friend <3 Also, yes, I finally made a CTF story. Now you can all stop asking about it ok!!! I kid, I kid. CTF is very fun for me, but I wouldn't call it my favorite fetish. I just made this account name at a time when I was really into it. If it's not your style no worries, I don't plan on doing too much of it. Although it was pretty fun to write and I do wish to do a bit more in the future, I'm happy to work on other stuff for now. Anyways, hope you liked this one and cheers!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister


End file.
